Postmortem Ichigo
by Azraelean
Summary: Ichigo dies
1. Prologue

What if Ichigo and family had been living in Nagasaki August 1945?

Prologue

Yuzu was trying to get breakfast ready on the day life as she knew it ended. She was just minding her own business and was about to yell up that it was ready. Suddenly there was a large explosion and she screamed…

Karin yawned as she greeted the morning she looked out the window and noticed an airplane overhead. I wish the Emperor would just give up already…

Ichigo was sleeping soundly when his father burst in and screamed "GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!!! Suddenly there was a gigantic explosion and the entire house was suddenly gone it was just gone.

Isshin was suddenly standing in his soul reaper uniform and surrounded by what was left of his house. Karin and Yuzu were still alive but his eldest son was lying on the ground fifty meters away. Ishin flash stepped over to his son and saw his body disintegrate. His spirit was unconscious on the ground exactly where Ichigo had been.

Isshin was crying as he applied the end of his Zanpakuto to Ichigo's spirits' forehead. Sorry son but I must stick around down here to keep your sisters alive. He said with tears in his eyes. Ichigo was in a better place. At least he hoped so. Maybe he would be in the first district. Anywhere above 50 would be okay.


	2. Street rats

_Hey it is me Azraelean so the prologue isn't the best it was done in five minutes I promise this one took me longer. It is also longer so that should be an obvious thing._

Chapter one

Ichigo was trying to remember how he got where he was. Speaking of which, where was he?

"Where am I?" he said out loud.

"Welcome to Inuzuri." A kid with flaming red hair said. "A shitty town, where shitty bastards live shitty lives."

Okay Umm Why does your hair look like a pineapple?

"Shut the hell up!" shouted Renji completely loosing his cool, "at least my head doesn't look like a fucking strawberry."

What did you just say, Ichigo said louder than he needed to.

How about both of you Idiots shut the Hell Up! A loud female's voice came over the warehouse they were fighting behind. Suddenly a petite girl was standing above them. "What the hell is your problem."

"This idiotic strawberry is in our way!"

"Who are you calling a strawberry pineapple!"

The girl suddenly hit the both of them in the head.

"Shut up, both of you!" The black haired girl said angrily. Then softer she said "So what are your names?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki is my name." the strawberry said taking a pissed look at Renji _great this pineapple made me look bad. But hey who is that chick? She is kinda cute._

"And Renji Abarai is my name" said the pineapple. Shit this strawberry made me look bad in front of a pretty little lady.

Hunh so your all fruits… I wonder if there are any available men who are interested in women in this area of the Rukon. The little girl teased.

Haha very funny. Ichigo and Renji said at the same time, making Rukia laugh.

Ichigo thought _wow. This girl has a nice laugh. _

"Well hey, are any of you guys hungry?" Said Ichigo.

"Now that you mention it yeah I am." Renji said

"I could do with some nourishment as well." Said Rukia.

"Uh I can go awhile." Said Renji's first flunky.

"Yeah so could I" said the second.

Well if we are gonna survive we need to stick together.

"Well there's a stream over that way with fish in it we could try to catch some." Renji said hopefully looking at Rukia as if dying for her approval. Ichigo noticed he looked like a puppy dog that just brought its master the newspaper ass if dying for a single word of thanks as if its life depended upon it.

Yeah this chick will cause me trouble I just know it. But Ichigo knew that there was strength in numbers and he had to admit that he was intrigued by her. "So midget what is your name?" he said bluntly and without any semblance of tact.

Rukia, And I'm not a midget you carrot-topped Freak of nature.

"Okay well I'm starving so lets get the fish and the fire and the full bellies"

Why does that make me think of a genial patriarchal Black Man? Rukia said quizzically. _(Cosby)_

Who Knows ah-well Lets get started you three start the fire Renji you and me are on fishing duty. For some reason Ichigo was the de facto leader of the group of Rukongai street rats.

Ah that tasted Good Ichigo said after the meal was consumed. Hey lets tell stories around the fire. Said Rukia. Ichigo said Good idea Rukia. How about you start us off…

And so the days passed and days turned to weeks. The weeks turned to months and the months turned to years. As time passed so too did the effects of it. A full half of the Gang had died off.

This affected Ichigo the most. He became obsessed with protecting other people. Because he could not protect his own Family. He would protect everyone in the universe. And so he, Renji, and Rukia All enrolled into the academy for the Gotei Protection Squads.

That night Ichigo heard the voice in his dreams

ICHIGO!

What is it?

ICHIGO!

WHAT IS IT?

Can you hear my name?

Its _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

What I can't Hear what your saying.

My NAME IS _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _!

Ichigo woke in a sweat and Renji too was having a nightmare. No Not flying Soba Noodles Mama Anything but the Flying Soba Noodles!

So what are your opinions


	3. School Daze

_Lets get right into it. Then Please review and tell me what you think I love Reviews_

"Shakaho!" Shouted Ichigo. Trying to kill the advancing hollow.

It left the smoke cloud and went in a different direction. "Renji," ichigo shouted, "it's coming your way."

"I'm on it." Said Renji. "Shakaho." This time it was going towards Kira.

"Kira!" shouted Renji "Incoming"

Kira lept up into the air and slew the hollow with his sword.

"That's that." Said Renji good work team except you Ichigo.

"Yeah well whatever pineapple head." Said Ichigo scathingly. "You didn't do any better."

"Would you two just be quiet already." Said Kira.

"Stay out of this kira." Said Renji and Ichigo together. Immediately they both scowled at each other.

"So Ichigo you think, your better at this than me, eh?" Said Renji.

Thinking isn't what I'd call it and compared to your stupid monkey ass yeah I should think so.

After they got back to the place they had started in, the foursome was getting ready to leave with everyone else. When all of a sudden there was a bloodcurdling scream, The four rushed to the source and saw a gigantic hollow materialize in front of them. The scream came from the female instructor, who had been impaled by the gigantic hollow.

"You bastard, You Killed Her!" said the second instructor.

Run you idiots. Do you think you can hope to face these hollows these hollows killed the other two instructors, Run I'll hold them off as long as I can.

"You heard the man lets move people. Ichigo shouted taking the lead role as usual.

As the group chased after Kira, Hisagi was fighting for his life, He had already taken some maiming as he was blocking an attack aimed at his head. That would scar no doubt. While he thought to himself he was suddenly kicked and had the wind knocked out of him.

But what about Hisagi-domo? Said Hinamori, worried about their instructor. Renji heard her. We can't just leave him. come-on Kira. We need to help him.

So Kira, Hinamori, and Renji all were helping

"So this is my end eh?" Hisagi thought to himself suddenly he was being rescued by the brats who he had told to run.

Sorry sir for disobeying your orders, but we couldn't let you die, Hopefully since we are saving you, you can find it in yourself to forgive us.

Alright then I guess. Now lets get out of here.

Suddenly they were surrounded by twenty odd gargantuan sized hollow.

"Ah shit," Said Ichigo. They all knew that they were doomed.

"Slay them, Shinso"

Suddenly the giant hollows were all dead.

C-c Captain A-A-Aizen, Said Kira, "and lieutenant Ichimaru"

"Hello there, sorry to keep you waiting, but we were delayed." Said the bespectacled man.

Aizen and his lieutenant quickly dealt with the hollows.

-Three months later-

"Dang, but that was an intense test, eh Rukia? Thanks for helping me study for it."

"You're welcome Ichigo. Anyway I…" Her sentence was cut short by a hell butterfly.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo to Rukia suddenly interested.

"I'm being summoned," she said.

"If you want I can accompany you." Said Ichigo, Rukia merely nodded her head.

As they walked, she noticed that he kept looking at her. "What" she prodded him.

"Well… I was just thinking," said Ichigo.

"Wow you have already progressed that far? I will alert the papers." Teased Rukia.

"Hah-hah Pesky little midget. "

Thwack "I am not a Midget." Said Rukia

"Sorry but could you speak up I am having some trouble hearing you from so far away."

"Just remember wise guy, I'll always be taller than you when you're flat on the ground."

They were always doing this. It was fun for the two of them. They always were around each other. Ate their meals together and studied together. They complemented each other well. Tall and short, Loud and soft, Blunt and subtle; they were almost polar opposites. But they understood each other very well. And Ichigo never wanted that to change.

"So anyways," said Rukia, "You were saying."

"Well we've known each other for Almost all of our afterlives right?"

"Yes." Said Rukia expectantly.

"And well… uh… Damn it I'm no good at this shit. Would you like to get a drink with me sometime, Rukia." Said Ichigo, Blushing Profusely. If he'd had freckles he'd have looked just like a strawberry he was blushing so much.

"Took you long enough." Said a voice behind them.

"Renji!" They said together surprised.

"Well, see you both in class tomorrow." He said airily.

Glaring at him, they continued walking in silence.

When they arrived at their destination, Ichigo was troubled when he saw it was the Kuchiki family. _What are they doing here?_ He wondered.

"Could you wait outside, boy" said a rather effeminate man. He had some weird hair piece in his hair, and he gave off the aura of not caring about anything.

Before he was done saying it Ichigo was already raring to fight. Who the hell does this guy think he is. I am totally gonna kick his ass. But then Ichigo noticed who it was. Byakuya Kuchiki. Head of the Kuchiki family. Almost royalty in the soul society, they were well known as the oldest of the Noble families of Seireitei.

This is to do with my family's business not with some street urchin. Please you can leave.

"I'm Rukia's Friend." He said, "I want to be sure she isn't hurt by the so-called Nobles of Seireitei."

Byakuya immediately was both impressed by the boys loyalty to the girl and irked by his aspersions on the nobles ideals. _I know he just is worried about Hisana's sister. I can respect that about the boy. However, I can't show that I respect him._

"Watch your tongue boy. Or I might just cut it out." Said Byakuya Kuchiki to Ichigo.

"Go outside, Ichigo. I can handle myself" said Rukia to Ichigo.

"Okay," said Ichigo, not taking his eyes off of Byakuya. "I'll be right outside the door if you need me. Just holler and I'll bust in and get you out of here." Ichigo said, giving his girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

After that he turned and left. Making sure to not show his dislike any more to the older man. After about an hour the Four Kuchiki's had left the room and Rukia Followed. She was looking depressed as she looked at Ichigo who noticed immediately. "What's wrong Midget?" He asked her frankly.

When she didn't reprimand him for the name he opened his eyes in shock.

"The Kuchiki Family has offered to adopt me," she said softly.

"What that's great Rukia. You are finally going to get the recognition you deserve." Said Ichigo proudly. "I can't believe it took a noble family this long to adopt you. Your going to get into the lap of luxury that you were born for."

"You mean you don't want me to decline?" She said puzzled,

"Decline? Why the hell would you do something like that? If someone offers you a piece of cake do you refuse it? No, you accept and are grateful. If someone is noticing you, you don't hide yourself away."

"You deserve anything you want." He said with something he had never had for Rukia before, tenderness.

"You won't get that without noble status. I just hope you don't all of a sudden lose your ability to Laugh cause let me tell you that Byakuya looks like he hasn't in about a hundred years or more."

"You're not upset that I will be leaving you and we probably won't see each other again?" She asked.

"What do you mean? Of course we will still see each other. I mean just because your rich now doesn't mean we can't still talk and laugh and fight does it?" Said Ichigo perplexed.

"Of course how silly of me. I will see you Saturday then Ichigo."

Relieved that this wasn't the end of their friendship Ichigo was ecstatic as he watched her go. She is finally getting what she deserves, she will be happy in her new life. And she isn't going to kick me out of her life.

"Ichigo." said the Voice in his head

And then he collapsed as he entered his inner world.

_Oh cliff hanger. Now what will happen wait for my update and just be patient._

_Review this if you like it please. Suggestions to make it better are always appreciated._


	4. Promotions and Duties

"Ichigo wait up would ya,"

"Shut it Abarai."

I want to see Rukia off as much as you do moron, she'll be gone a month and I don't want to miss her departure so if you can't keep up that's your problem, pineapple for brains."

The two comrades were always like this, constantly at each others throats. Renji was usually the antagonist and only Ichigo was clueless enough not to know why. Renji was jealous.

Since their placement into the eleventh division they had both become skilled combatants, Ichigo was lightning fast, only a captain had a hope of catching him. Renji on the other hand, was not. He was average in speed, but that didn't stop him from almost being able to beat most people. What he lacked in speed he made up for in stamina. He could run longer than almost anyone in Seireitei.

The two were just barely in the nick of time, Rukia had just received clearance to leave. She was frustrated, "Why is it that Ichigo can always irritate me even when he isn't doing anything to me?" She asked her zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki.

"If you can't figure that out after this long," her zanpakuto replied, then you don't deserve for me to tell you it.

What are you talking about? Rukia said.

"You love him. Duh."

'What'

Admit it, you love that strawberry. And I must say his zanpakuto is quite good looking too.

W-w-wh-what the hell are you t-talking about?

You Love Kurosaki Ichigo, admit it and everything will be alright, besides your denial just makes your inner world have bad weather. I hate it, so get over it and just admit you love the idiot so I can have the world I live in have nice weather again.

Shut up Sode. Said Rukia.

Suddenly she felt him. "Rukia!"

She promptly hit him in the head, "BAKA" Your late. Renji Held me up, I would have been here before now except for that baboon buffoon.

She smiled then, "The Baboon Buffoon" had been their nickname for Renji ever since they found out his zanpakuto was one.

Well anyway, why are you so worried about me, Ichigo, its only a month long stint in the world of the living and then I am back to Seireitei. Don't tell me you can't go a month without a kiss from me.

"Just to make sure, how about we have a goodbye kiss for us to remember each other by while you're gone?"

"Okay," Rukia said. Then she jumped up, flung her arms around Ichigo's shoulders, and gave him a kiss unlike anything ever witnessed before. It was sweet, sweeping,, loving, caring, tender, rough, gentle and longing all at the same time. They were both completely engrossed in what they were doing, so much so that when Renji finally arrived, they didn't even notice him.

A"fter about five minutes, they broke apart. Bye midget." Ichigo said tenderly.

"See you in a month Strawberry."

Unknown to her, that kiss was something more than just a kiss to Ichigo, it was a question. He was asking with that kiss "Do you love me,". He got his answer, Yes.

So he rushed off to the Kuchiki Manor to speak with Byakuya. He was very worried about it.

At the Kuchiki Estate

Lord Byakuya, Said one of the Kuchiki servants, a Soul Reaper has come to the estate seeking an audience with you, will you see him, he claims to know Rukia.

Yes let him in. Said Byakuya, I wonder what this is about. Suddenly Byakuya saw who it was. He was most displeased. What are you doing here, Kurosaki?

I am here in regard to Rukia sir. Said Ichigo.

Byakuya had to work hard to keep his composure, the boy that had been a thorn in his side since he had met him, the boy who never used any form of respect in regards to him, was not only being respectful, but also was being humble. This boy has changed. Thought Byakuya smugly. He finally learnt his place. I see and what do you wish to speak with me about in regard to Rukia?

Sir, I would like to marry her. Said Ichigo, expecting the man to strike him down where he kneeled.

Byakuya was absolutely dumbfounded, He wishes to marry Rukia. This insignificant little worm crawled from the Rukongai, believes he can marry Rukia?

Why do you want to marry my Sister. Said Byakuya, his tone icier than Hitsugaya's Bankai.

I love her, I want to stay with her forever. said Ichigo. I can't live without her I just can't. I didn't want to hurt her which is why I waited so long, but I know now that she loves me too. I want to marry her.

Byakuya was stunned but the most interesting thing about him being stunned was that he had just come to respect the boy somewhat. He just wants to make Rukia happy. Have you notified Rukia of your intentions yet? Byakuya asked.

"No sir, I was under the impression that the first person to ask the father, but since she has no father, I figured that you, as the head of the Kuchiki family, were the one I should talk to first. Is that not how it is done?"

Yes it is, Kurosaki. Well then, when she gets back from her mission you may ask her, if she agrees I see no reason to stop you from marrying her.

Thank you, Kuchiki-taicho, Yes Kuchiki-taicho.

After that, he departed. _This is the happiest day of my life, _he Thought to himself as he went back to the squad eleven barracks.

When he got there however, Kenpachi said, Ichigo what are you doing here.

I work here taicho or has Yachiru given you poor directions in finding your memory.

Said tiny devil launched herself at ichigo's back as he was speaking this. She attacked him for insulting her sense of directions.

After the first hit however he quickly trounced her. You've gotten better ichi. You be the lieutenant now, she said happily.

Kenpachi then spoke up, Sorry Yachiru, but Ichigo is already the lieutenant of another division.

What did you say said Ichigo confusedly. Since when am I the lieutenant of another squad?

Since an hour ago when the order came in from old man Yama. You are to report to squad thirteen to be its lieutenant immediately. Your stuff has already been moved so that is done. See you Ichigo. I must admit I will miss you. You were the best sparring partner I ever had. (Sigh) now I have Ikaku again as my third seat. Ah well I guess I just have to deal with it.

SO Ichigo went to the squad thirteen barracks. He was happy to finally be rid of the nut house. Between Ikaku's lucky dance, Yumichika's preening in front of the mirror for an hour a day, Kepachi's raw bloodlust and the cute Yachiru's constant assaults, He wasn't going to miss a lot about this place, even though he had risen quickly to the third seat ranking.

Now he was a fukutaicho. That meant more paperwork. However it also meant he would be able to work much more closely with Rukia. He was probably the luckiest guy in soul society. He almost would have done a lucky dance if he hadn't just told off Ikaku for having such a thing.

As he entered the squad thirteen barracks he noticed two people who seemed to be bickering over something. Listening in on the conversation he heard his name mentioned.

"… and that is why I am the most qualified to greet Kurosaki-fukutaicho

"You delusional hag, I will be the one to greet Kurosaki-fukutaicho."

"NO it shall be me I am much more devoted to our captain and I won't have any lesser standing in the eyes of our new fukutaicho compared to you."

"You crazy bitch you can't say you are more devoted to Ukitake-sama than me. That is just a downright lie."

Having heard enough Ichigo entered the room where they were bickering.

Seeing some people he knew he went over to speak with them, a few of them were taking bets on the outcome of the current fight.

"Ten on Sentaro"

"Twenty on Kyone" said another.

"Enough!" said a voice shakily. "If you two hadn't been squabbling we would already have greeted the fukutaicho." Said Ukitake.

"TAICHO!" they both saluted.

"Taicho." said Ichigo respectfully as he bowed.

"Fukutaicho." Was Ukitake's reply.

"Welcome to the thirteenth squad. We are very pleased to meet you at last, Kurosaki fukutaicho." Said Kyone and Sentaro together.

"The pleasure is all mine, after my experience with the eleventh division." Said Ichigo with a Grin.

"Now then Ichigo are you ready to show us what you can do?

Sure thing Ukitake Taicho.

Very well then, lets get it started, how proficient are you at Kido? I can do up to Byakuraiwithout the incantation said Ichigo, And I can do up to 90 with the incantation in hado, I am very good at hoho and I am okay with Hakuda, However, my specialty is Zanjutsu.

"Okay then, Lets see you do a set of zanjutsu forms."

"Okay, but you might want to step back everyone. I would hate to hurt you my first day here also my forms are a bit different from anyone else."

"Why?" Said Ukitake curiously.

Because Taicho, my zanpakuto is different from most any I have ever seen. But you'll see soon enough.

Pierce the heavens and roar, Zangetsu.

The boy was then holding an elegant cleaver like blade, It was as long as his entire body.

"Okay, that would change ones forms considerably." Said Ukitake

Okay, now then to the forms,

Ichigo then did a flurry of stabs, slashes, and lunges. Ending it with a bright burst of Light out of his sword that left a deep gouge in the earth.

Ukitake was surprised. What a fearsome ability, the boy hardens his spirit pressure to create a shockwave that devastates his target. "What was that attack?" he asked.

"Getsuga Tensho," said Ichigo, panting a bit. "Moonfang piercer of the heavens."

"Ah so the stories about you being able to attack from a long way away weren't exaggerated."

"No sir, I can attack anything within a mile of me."

Okay then that is a very interesting ability. Come with me, we need to discuss what your duties shall be as my lieutenant.

Following him, they went into the captain's office, leaving the division looking at the furrough in the ground with shock in their eyes. What kind of monster is the new fukutaicho? They wondered to themselves.


	5. Chapter 4

"Ichigo wait up would ya,"

"Shut it Abarai."

I want to see Rukia off as much as you do moron, she'll be gone a month and I don't want to miss her departure so if you can't keep up that's your problem, pineapple for brains."

The two comrades were always like this, constantly at each others throats. Renji was usually the antagonist and only Ichigo was clueless enough not to know why. Renji was jealous.

Since their placement into the eleventh division they had both become skilled combatants, Ichigo was lightning fast, only a captain had a hope of catching him. Renji on the other hand, was not. He was average in speed, but that didn't stop him from almost being able to beat most people. What he lacked in speed he made up for in stamina. He could run longer than almost anyone in Seireitei.

The two were just barely in the nick of time, Rukia had just received clearance to leave. She was frustrated, "Why is it that Ichigo can always irritate me even when he isn't doing anything to me?" She asked her zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki.

"If you can't figure that out after this long," her zanpakuto replied, then you don't deserve for me to tell you it.

What are you talking about? Rukia said.

"You love him. Duh."

'What'

Admit it, you love that strawberry. And I must say his zanpakuto is quite good looking too.

W-w-wh-what the hell are you t-talking about?

You Love Kurosaki Ichigo, admit it and everything will be alright, besides your denial just makes your inner world have bad weather. I hate it, so get over it and just admit you love the idiot so I can have the world I live in have nice weather again.

Shut up Sode. Said Rukia.

Suddenly she felt him. "Rukia!"

She promptly hit him in the head, "BAKA" Your late. Renji Held me up, I would have been here before now except for that baboon buffoon.

She smiled then, "The Baboon Buffoon" had been their nickname for Renji ever since they found out his zanpakuto was one.

Well anyway, why are you so worried about me, Ichigo, its only a month long stint in the world of the living and then I am back to Seireitei. Don't tell me you can't go a month without a kiss from me.

"Just to make sure, how about we have a goodbye kiss for us to remember each other by while you're gone?"

"Okay," Rukia said. Then she jumped up, flung her arms around Ichigo's shoulders, and gave him a kiss unlike anything ever witnessed before. It was sweet, sweeping,, loving, caring, tender, rough, gentle and longing all at the same time. They were both completely engrossed in what they were doing, so much so that when Renji finally arrived, they didn't even notice him.

A"fter about five minutes, they broke apart. Bye midget." Ichigo said tenderly.

"See you in a month Strawberry."

Unknown to her, that kiss was something more than just a kiss to Ichigo, it was a question. He was asking with that kiss "Do you love me,". He got his answer, Yes.

So he rushed off to the Kuchiki Manor to speak with Byakuya. He was very worried about it.

At the Kuchiki Estate

Lord Byakuya, Said one of the Kuchiki servants, a Soul Reaper has come to the estate seeking an audience with you, will you see him, he claims to know Rukia.

Yes let him in. Said Byakuya, I wonder what this is about. Suddenly Byakuya saw who it was. He was most displeased. What are you doing here, Kurosaki?

I am here in regard to Rukia sir. Said Ichigo.

Byakuya had to work hard to keep his composure, the boy that had been a thorn in his side since he had met him, the boy who never used any form of respect in regards to him, was not only being respectful, but also was being humble. This boy has changed. Thought Byakuya smugly. He finally learnt his place. I see and what do you wish to speak with me about in regard to Rukia?

Sir, I would like to marry her. Said Ichigo, expecting the man to strike him down where he kneeled.

Byakuya was absolutely dumbfounded, He wishes to marry Rukia. This insignificant little worm crawled from the Rukongai, believes he can marry Rukia?

Why do you want to marry my Sister. Said Byakuya, his tone icier than Hitsugaya's Bankai.

I love her, I want to stay with her forever. said Ichigo. I can't live without her I just can't. I didn't want to hurt her which is why I waited so long, but I know now that she loves me too. I want to marry her.

Byakuya was stunned but the most interesting thing about him being stunned was that he had just come to respect the boy somewhat. He just wants to make Rukia happy. Have you notified Rukia of your intentions yet? Byakuya asked.

"No sir, I was under the impression that the first person to ask the father, but since she has no father, I figured that you, as the head of the Kuchiki family, were the one I should talk to first. Is that not how it is done?"

Yes it is, Kurosaki. Well then, when she gets back from her mission you may ask her, if she agrees I see no reason to stop you from marrying her.

Thank you, Kuchiki-taicho, Yes Kuchiki-taicho.

After that, he departed. _This is the happiest day of my life, _he Thought to himself as he went back to the squad eleven barracks.

When he got there however, Kenpachi said, Ichigo what are you doing here.

I work here taicho or has Yachiru given you poor directions in finding your memory.

Said tiny devil launched herself at ichigo's back as he was speaking this. She attacked him for insulting her sense of directions.

After the first hit however he quickly trounced her. You've gotten better ichi. You be the lieutenant now, she said happily.

Kenpachi then spoke up, Sorry Yachiru, but Ichigo is already the lieutenant of another division.

What did you say said Ichigo confusedly. Since when am I the lieutenant of another squad?

Since an hour ago when the order came in from old man Yama. You are to report to squad thirteen to be its lieutenant immediately. Your stuff has already been moved so that is done. See you Ichigo. I must admit I will miss you. You were the best sparring partner I ever had. (Sigh) now I have Ikaku again as my third seat. Ah well I guess I just have to deal with it.

SO Ichigo went to the squad thirteen barracks. He was happy to finally be rid of the nut house. Between Ikaku's lucky dance, Yumichika's preening in front of the mirror for an hour a day, Kepachi's raw bloodlust and the cute Yachiru's constant assaults, He wasn't going to miss a lot about this place, even though he had risen quickly to the third seat ranking.

Now he was a fukutaicho. That meant more paperwork. However it also meant he would be able to work much more closely with Rukia. He was probably the luckiest guy in soul society. He almost would have done a lucky dance if he hadn't just told off Ikaku for having such a thing.

As he entered the squad thirteen barracks he noticed two people who seemed to be bickering over something. Listening in on the conversation he heard his name mentioned.

"… and that is why I am the most qualified to greet Kurosaki-fukutaicho

"You delusional hag, I will be the one to greet Kurosaki-fukutaicho."

"NO it shall be me I am much more devoted to our captain and I won't have any lesser standing in the eyes of our new fukutaicho compared to you."

"You crazy bitch you can't say you are more devoted to Ukitake-sama than me. That is just a downright lie."

Having heard enough Ichigo entered the room where they were bickering.

Seeing some people he knew he went over to speak with them, a few of them were taking bets on the outcome of the current fight.

"Ten on Sentaro"

"Twenty on Kyone" said another.

"Enough!" said a voice shakily. "If you two hadn't been squabbling we would already have greeted the fukutaicho." Said Ukitake.

"TAICHO!" they both saluted.

"Taicho." said Ichigo respectfully as he bowed.

"Fukutaicho." Was Ukitake's reply.

"Welcome to the thirteenth squad. We are very pleased to meet you at last, Kurosaki fukutaicho." Said Kyone and Sentaro together.

"The pleasure is all mine, after my experience with the eleventh division." Said Ichigo with a Grin.

"Now then Ichigo are you ready to show us what you can do?

Sure thing Ukitake Taicho.

Very well then, lets get it started, how proficient are you at Kido? I can do up to Byakuraiwithout the incantation said Ichigo, And I can do up to 90 with the incantation in hado, I am very good at hoho and I am okay with Hakuda, However, my specialty is Zanjutsu.

"Okay then, Lets see you do a set of zanjutsu forms."

"Okay, but you might want to step back everyone. I would hate to hurt you my first day here also my forms are a bit different from anyone else."

"Why?" Said Ukitake curiously.

Because Taicho, my zanpakuto is different from most any I have ever seen. But you'll see soon enough.

Pierce the heavens and roar, Zangetsu.

The boy was then holding an elegant cleaver like blade, It was as long as his entire body.

"Okay, that would change ones forms considerably." Said Ukitake

Okay, now then to the forms,

Ichigo then did a flurry of stabs, slashes, and lunges. Ending it with a bright burst of Light out of his sword that left a deep gouge in the earth.

Ukitake was surprised. What a fearsome ability, the boy hardens his spirit pressure to create a shockwave that devastates his target. "What was that attack?" he asked.

"Getsuga Tensho," said Ichigo, panting a bit. "Moonfang piercer of the heavens."

"Ah so the stories about you being able to attack from a long way away weren't exaggerated."

"No sir, I can attack anything within a mile of me."

Okay then that is a very interesting ability. Come with me, we need to discuss what your duties shall be as my lieutenant.

Following him, they went into the captain's office, leaving the division looking at the furrough in the ground with shock in their eyes. What kind of monster is the new fukutaicho? They wondered to themselves.


	6. Rebels with a Cause

_**Okay People, This chapter is gonna be the one where action starts to happen. The whole thing gets started now. The main storyline of the series would start here. Also at the end Review please. I love the reviews. Questions, comments, concerns, Swearwords, suggestions are all welcome. But please, don't just say shit because it is not the real story. If you want the Real Story watch the Anime, read the Manga, or be a bitch and Wikipedia the damn thing. But don't just bitch about the difference from Kubo-sensei's Masterpiece. I am a college kid. Deal with the quality, I have Finals dammit.**_

"Okay, dude. I gave Kuchiki-taicho the day off for you; he should be in a good mood." Renji said looking up from a mountain of paperwork. He knew that Ichigo made Rukia happy. Ever since that incident with the squad thirteen lieutenant, Ichigo had been the person she had relied upon most for support. He knew Ichigo made her happier than he ever could. And he wanted her to be happy.

"Does Byakuya even have a good mood?" Ichigo asked, dourly.

"Stop that." Renji admonished. "You can't hope to get his approval if you talk like that to the Taicho. Baka"

"Sorry Renji, it's just whenever I am around it seems as if he has something horrendous stuck up his nose." _And, I am about to ask the man who all but hates me, to marry his sister._

"Sir, Kurosaki-Fukutaicho is here to speak with you," a servant Notified Byakuya Kuchiki

"Very well, let him in."Said Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Thank you for seeing me Kuchiki-Taicho." Ichigo said bowing before he knelt down on the tatami mat.

"It is necessary for me to humor Rukia's best friend even though he is merely a commoner." Said Byakuya with what could only be called scorn. He didn't like the boy, and the boy knew it, why he would come to talk with someone who he knew disliked him, and whom he returned the feelings. Byakuya couldn't for the afterlife of him understand why Ichigo would force his company upon the nobleman.

Well Byakuya, We are more than best friends now. We have been dating for the past two years, sir. And after two years, I wish never to leave Rukia's side. I would like your permission to marry Rukia. It is my understanding that as the acting guardian of Rukia. In a noble family, I first must speak to you, the head of the Kuchiki family, if I wish to marry your sister, if my understanding of noble customs is correct.

Byakuya was thunderstruck. The boy who it was common knowledge among the Seireitei, had hated him since they met, had swallowed his pride. Had come to Byakuya to seek his sister's hand in marriage, the Elders of the Kuchiki Clan had been pushing Rukia to be married off to some noble for the past three years. Ichigo Kurosaki was asking Byakuya to grant him the right to marry his sister, but also to go against the majority of the Kuchiki elders, who had wanted to marry her for reasons of political gain. Byakuya could see that he couldn't agree without angering the various Windbags of the Kuchiki's. But if Rukia wanted to marry the boy then she would be devastated that Byakuya had ignored the fact that Ichigo was being as respectful as possible to get his approval.

On the one hand, he had Rukia's happiness. On the other, he had the council's wishes, which when not met, usually spelled long drawn-out meetings for him.

"How close are you to achieving Ban-release?" Byakuya asked.

"Very, I have already achieved manifestation."

"And what have you got left to do to achieve Bankai?" Byakuya prodded.

I need to achieve extended Manifestation. I can usually only maintain it for about an hour at a time.

_Good, then this boy would probably achieve it in the next two years or so. If he was telling the truth, then he was an even greater genius than Toshiro Hitsugaya having graduated just Thirteen years previous to this meeting. _Byakuya thought.

Alright, If she agrees to your proposal then you are free to proceed with my blessing.

Ichigo was elated. "Thank you, Kuchiki Taicho, I will ask her when she gets back, Kuchiki Taicho."

"See that you do. Also, if she accepts then come see me and we will talk about what will happen after the ceremony." Byakuya said. _If I induct him into the family, then he can help Rukia as clan head, after she becomes the clan head._

"Hai, Kuchiki Taicho." Said Ichigo happily .

After he had left the Kuchiki residence, he went to see Renji.

"Hey Renji, get your purple butt out here you great baboon." Shouted Ichigo to his second best friend in the Soul Society

"What is it?" The pineapple said,

"Well I just asked Kuchiki Taicho for his sister's hand in marriage."

"You're still alive? Renji replied, "Wow, I figured for sure he'd kill you for asking him that. I mean, it isn't like you two hide your feelings toward one another."

"Yeah." said Ichigo, rubbing the back of his head somewhat balefully.

"But hey, you know what this means?" Said Renji perking up almost instantly.

"What" said Ichigo.

"You can finally nail Rukia." Said Renji.

**THWACK!!!!!!!**

Wha did ya do tha fur? Asked Renji

"That was for being a pervert in regards to my Girlfriend." Ichigo said angrily.

**THWACK!!!!!!!**

"And that was for insulting her honor." Said Ichigo.

And if I ever hear you say something like that again, it will be a sword hitting you and on the head, as opposed to my hand to your Neanderthal skull."

"You couldn't Decapitate me if you wanted to." Shouted Renji.

Who said anything about decapitation. Replied Ichigo with malice and a surge of murderous intent. I was speaking about your manhood.

Now forewarned of his decapitation if he was ever perverse in regards to Rukia. He was immediately, given a shiver.

Okay, Okay. Said Renji soothingly. Merely because of his knowledge of what would happen if he did It again.

"Anyway Renji," Ichigo said brightly, "I came here because if Rukia accepts then I need a best Man. And you're the best friend I have without romantic feelings."

"Right." Said Renji, "Hey, I just realized that if I do that then I get a dance with all the beautiful women of Soul Society,"

Yeah okay. But I wonder what Byakuya meant with "If she accepts."

_Meanwhile… In the world of the living__._

"Dammit," shouted Rukia, "That Hollow just came out of nowhere."

"Hey soul reaper," a girl with a big chest and long orange hair said. "It looks like you got your butt handed to you."

This girl is a lot like Ichigo. Thought Rukia.

I can't do my duty in my current condition. I need you to do it for me. You need to become a Soul Reaper…

Okay so what do I do? You take my blade and pierce yourself in the heart with it. You should get enough of my powers to slay the hollow. Then I need you to take me to a local store to get myself fixed up.

Then the girl ran herself through with the Zanpakuto and was immediately engulfed in white light. In the place where a normal teen girl had stood, there was a new Soul Reaper.

"Now then, fight." Said Rukia.

And the girl quickly dispatched the hollow.

After the battle the soul reaper energy quickly dissipated from the girl. Now a regular human again, the girl carried the soul reaper to Urahara Shoten. Hey Mr. Oragami, or whatever your name is. I need some help here.

It's Urahara and what is it?

This soul reaper fought what she says is a hollow, but it hurt her and she had to make me a temporary shinigami to deal with it, she then collapsed.

Okay let me take a look at you. Urahara quickly fixed Rukia up best h e could, but he knew that she wouldn't have recovered enough to fight hollows for at least a month. So he decided to take over for her.

Urahara quickly saw his opportunity, he slipped a small glass orb into Rukia and then he thought "Forgive me," he breathed As he saw the girl shudder and then she lay still for a time. "Okay so I will take over for her for now. Said Kisuke. "But what will happen when she can't recover in time to go back to soul society?"

They will be executing her, I wonder how… I tried Benihime when I tried to destroy the Hogyoku but it didn't work. Would it destroy the Hogyoku. One zanpakuto wasn't enough would a million work?

Kisuke was thinking when he came to the conclusion that even the Halberd wouldn't be able to destroy the thing. So how can I do this anyway. He knew he had condemned the girl to death by doing this. It can't be avoided the needs of a few are more important than the needs of one.

_SOOO, anyway. In my Fanfic, I want Kisuke to have a reason to do what he did. So I gave him the Hogyoku. I want at least 5 reviews to this chapter before I write the next chapter._


	7. Training and Other Preparations

_Okay so This chapter is where the action picks up. I got goose bumps just writing the thing. Read and Review or I will use kurohitsugi, Shakaho, and Bankai on you all at once._

The Soul Society was abuzz with talk. A prominent noble was taking longer to get back than they should have. The whole of Soul Society was worried. None more so than the possible fiancé of said noble.

He was pacing the halls of the thirteenth squad with anxiousness. Byakuya and Renji had gone to the world of the living to retrieve Rukia. He had wanted desperately to go, but the Sou-Taicho had denied his request in favor of Renji.

Why was Rukia taking so long to come home? Ichigo thought. I mean, we would know if there had been a problem because Rukia would have reported in.

The activity was noticed by the Captain of Squad Thirteen. "Ichigo- Cough, cough- If you keep pacing like that you will wear a trail in the Shirasaya panels. Please pace in a less expensive area." Ukitake joked.

"I cannot help it Taicho I am worried about Rukia." Said Ichigo

"As am I but notice I am not destroying my superiors Division flooring." Ukitake replied

" That is only because you wouldn't destroy anything without it being your duty to do so." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"What did you say Fukutaicho." Said Jushiro, suddenly stern.

"I said that you are too nice to destroy anything." Ichigo said.

"Oh, well then," said Ukitake at such a frank and yet somehow still respectful comment.

"I finished my paperwork so I think I am going to go hit a bar or something." Ichigo said. "Call me if Rukia comes back, okay."

Just recently the Twelfth Division had come up with mass produced cell phones, Ichigo's was Orange, He didn't pick it out it was Rukia. She said it would make it less obvious if he were to listen to it, as it would blend in with his hair. Then he had chased her around and grabbed her, and promptly sat upon her, that is until she used a kido to burn a hole in his hakama pants Causing him to promptly get off of her. He smiled as he recalled the way they always teased each other. He had traded the phone in for a black one though, after asking Rukia's permission, since it was a sort of gift. Even if it was a white elephant

The local bar was packed to say the least. Lieutenants Hisagi, Kira, and Iba were all at the bar in different states of being soused. Hisagi was about halfway to falling off his chair, Kira was just a little tipsy, and Iba was drunk as a skunk.

"Heyyyyyys ogichi Whazz a mattah wid yuuuuuuh Hunh?"

"Nothing, yet, now shut up and get me a drink, I need one bad.

2 hours later

"Whazzat? I don undestard yar? Seer mez whan yar somber.?"

Kenpachi burst in. "Ichigo, Fight me!"

"I mayz be Drunk but I ainta crazery enourgh to faghat yar Kenpachi."

The Barkeep promptly threw all Four of the drunks out onto the street.

"Well, I'z a gotta go slrp, See yalls tomorrows." Ichigo Slurred

The next day around noon, Renji ran into ichigo's Room. "Ichigo Wake Up Now. Your Cell phone has been ringing all day, Rukia's Back."

"What?!" Said Ichigo. Instantly, the world became crystal clear. The hangover was gone. The only thing that mattered was seeing Rukia. "Where is she Renji?"

"She is on trial at central Forty-six."

"WHAT? Why the hell is she on trial? So she stayed a little long, so What she probably had a good reason. "

Ichigo immediately ran out of his room. He hadn't undressed the night before, luckily. Ichigo shunpoed faster than most captains could do. He was on a mission. He had to save Rukia.

When he got to Central 46, he was immediately stopped by Byakuya Kuchiki Himself. "Stop Ichigo." He ordered the man.

"No. They can't arrest Rukia what the hell is she even being put on trial for? What Explanation did she have for why she hadn't come back."

"She said she was injured by a hollow. And her Soul Pager was damaged beyond repair, so she couldn't contact us. Also she couldn't find Kisuke Urahara's Shop to get replacements. Therefore she couldn't contact us.

"And what else is there then, why are they still deliberating it seems self-explanatory. She was trapped in the world of the living. What more is there? Why aren't you doing more for her? You're a noble for fucks sake, can't you do anything?" He ranted as he denied the possibility that Rukia would have done something illegal.

_If I didn't know better, I would think this child is having a fit. Is his love this strong? _Byakuya thought to himself. _This child truly loves Rukia. I already gave my permission to ask her. Now I think I may even support him in more ventures._

Suddenly the doors opened and a messenger came out. "After much deliberation, the Chamber of Forty-six sages have charged Rukia Kuchiki of abandonment of duty. She has been tried and found guilty by the chamber. She has been sentenced to death by Sōkyoku in three months time."

"What the Hell is this shit?" Screamed Ichigo.

Byakuya Immediately Flash stepped to Ichigo, grabbed him by his Lieutenant's Armband and dragged him with a flash step to the squad Thirteen Barracks. Threw him into his Chamber, and closed the door. Binding the door with a bakudo, He then rushed to Ukitake and told him all that had happened.

"WHAT!" Shouted the normally calm captain.

"Rukia has been sentenced to Death by the Council of 46. Ichigo was about to do something foolish. Talk with your Lieutenant. I don't want him to end up as Rukia's Cellmate while awaiting Execution also."

"Don't you care that your sister has been sentenced to death by the Chamber? Why aren't you upset about this?" Then Ukitake saw through the Kuchiki mask Byakuya always wore. He saw the face not of a proud noble but of a frightened child.

"I care a great deal. I just don't want to do something that would make the situation worse. I will appeal to the Chamber but it won't do us any good. You know as well as I do that those old bastards never reverse a ruling. The effort, while necessary to keep up appearances is going to have to do. I can't save Rukia. But He can." He stated.

"What? You're a captain. He is just a lieutenant what do you mean?"

"He has achieved manifestation already. He is almost at bankai release. I know Kisuke Urahara was able to obtain Bankai in three days. Here is the plan."

The two captains conspired for the remainder of the night.

_UGH I hate Dial-up. Please Review it inspires my soul to write better. OMG! I'm a review Junkie! Is there a review addicts anonymous?_


	8. Blinded by Love

**Blinded by Love**

"I have become as powerful as a captain." Ichigo shouted as he took his blade into his hand.

"I shall deal with this child." Kaname Tosen said, "He will get the punishment for disputing the Justice of the Soul Society."

"Very well." Said Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai. "Kurotsuchi, you follow Byakuya-Taicho, Komamura-taicho Follow Lieutenant Abarai; Ichimaru Taicho, I want you to go after Kenpachi Zaraki. I shall deal with the Two Samurai Shinigami1."

Ichigo was sure that he would be in trouble if he was to fight Tosen, but he had no choice. So steeling himself, he turned to face his opponent.

"Giving up Boy?" Tosen asked. "Have you seen the error of your ways?"

"No, I just figured this was as good a battle field as any other." He retorted.

"Let's get this over with then" Tosen Declared "Cry, Suzumushi"

"Cut the Sky, Unleash the moon; Slice the earth, Unleash the Abyss, Zangetsu."2

_He used his own release to counter my sound wave… This boy is talented. _Tosen thought.

"You beat phase one, I'm impressed. Time for phase two, Suzumushi Nishiki, Benihikô3.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo countered.

The swords Tosen had flung were batted aside by the Moon Fang.

"Moon Fang, Piercer of the Heavens." Said Tosen, "how presumptuous."

Very well, you seem to be able to combat my shikai, But I am a captain. See the difference in our abilities, as I have even with these sightless eyes.

"Bankai, Suzumushi Suishiki, Enma Korogi.

Placing his hand on the ring of his Zanpakuto, he spun the ring, as it expanded and then Multiplied into ten different rings that surrounded the pair. Then there was nothing that Ichigo could see, nothing he could smell, nothing he could hear, he was completely shut out from the Outside world.

Ichigo's eyes widened. All was silent, All was Black. All he could do was feel._ Shit he said. I hoped to beat him before he could use his bankai. This is Terrifying._

_Now you know what I can do. This is the most terrifying Weapon in Soul Society. Absolute sensory Deprivation. All men subconsciously fear the dark. Prepare to Die boy. _Tosen's disembodied voice echoed in ichigo's head.

Shit, how am I supposed to win, if I can't even see?

"Before I end the fight. I would like to understand why you did what you did." Tosen tells Ichigo. "Why do you insist upon rescuing her? What purpose is served by your rebellion from the soul Society. What do you gain from this"

"I could never live with myself if I didn't give my all to protect the one closest to my heart. If not for Rukia I probably would always be frowning or something. She was my first friend, in Rukongai, I was stuck in the same district as Rukia and Renji, and we had only a few other friends. We all grouped together to stay alive. But with three high powered souls, we were often attacked by Hollows. The hollows took all but Rukia and Renji from me. That was when I knew I wanted to be a Soul Reaper. So I could protect people from the pain I experienced in the Rukongai. I don't care about Justice, or any other of those Ideals. Sorry but all I care about is my friends. She is more than just a friend though. We were dating soon after we graduated from the Spirit academy. We dated for about ten years before we knew we wanted to stay together forever. When she left, I went and talked with her brother to ask for his permission to ask Rukia to marry me."

"I see." Said Tosen. "Your motivation is Love then. Noble sentiments, But justice is more important than love. Your love has made you blind. My sightless eyes can see clearly. If only you could see without such clouded eyes. I don't hold it against you anymore… but I can't allow you to subvert Justice."

And then Tosen had attacked. Ichigo was Cut from seemingly every direction imaginable. Damn it, Ichigo Thought. I can't lose here. I refuse to lose here. I vowed to myself that I would be able to beat all the odds.

Ichigo then started smiling. Tosen Noticed. "What is amusing you, Kurosaki?"

"I was a fool to think that I could beat a bankai with only a shikai."

"You speak as if you have achieved Bankai." But I asked Ukitake Taicho and he said you had about another year before you reached Bankai."

Bankai, Ichigo Shouted, and he was surrounded by the black reiatsu that was the trademark of his Bankai. Tosen couldn't sense much about Ichigo at the moment of release, But he charged in and Cut at Ichigo.

After the Blade touched him, Ichigo Immediately shunpoed behind Tosen and cut him across the Back. While the wound was shallow it did hurt.

Tosen was shocked. The Kid was so fast. "I see, Your Bankai is a compression. It allows you to use incredible speed with all the power of a bankai in a tiny little Blade. Truly a terrifying ability."

"However It isn't enough. You can't be ready to use all of its abilities. Ichigo then began to sprint around at high speeds, using his blades ability to the maximum. If you can't catch me, you can't beat me, Captain Tosen.

"You're slowing down though." Tosen cut into Ichigo with his blade.

Truly terrifying but you aren't experienced enough to beat me yet. Said Tosen as he caught up with Ichigo and sliced his own back. Mirroring the injury he had sustained.

Damn it. I can't lose.

I have only one more attack though. I must time it perfectly or I'll lose this fight.

As soon as Ichigo felt Tosen's blade pierce him, he sprung into action

Ichigo then gripped his blade by the hilt. Planting it into the ground, he pumped Spirit Pressure into it. Moon's Pillar.4 He shouted as soon as he felt the blade touch his skin.

Tosen was blasted back by the pillar of heavily condensed Spirit Energy. Tosen almost lost his Bankai as it actively shivered. He had taken a lot of damage. He wasn't sure how, but he was losing to this child.

"I must finish this in the name of Justice." Said Tosen.

Ichigo, feeling like he should retort in some kind of similar fashion, Said "I shall win this Battle in the name of love" Sappy, but he couldn't really say stuff like that on the fly.

As their blades crossed Ichigo noticed that just because he was wielding the larger blade didn't mean he was necessarily Stronger, Tosen was a strong opponent. Not quite a half Zaraki as the eleventh division measured strength. But his abilities were more troublesome, since he really seemed to use abilities that were meant to incapacitate his opponents as opposed to just killing them.

"So you believe you can defeat my justice with your love, Kurosaki?" Tosen scoffed. "Justice is more powerful than your paltry love."

_Sorry people but this is the end of this Chapter. Please review._

_1. __I named them the Samurai Shinigami because they both use two blades, just like a Samurai._

_2.__ I figured he'd learn to seal his zanpakuto, so I based his release command off of Kyoraku and Ukitake. This is just to compare power, not to suggest he has two blades_

_3.__ Tosen has two releases and each one is different. Release 1 is a knock out soundwave. Release 2 is a bunch of swords._

_4.__ I based this attack off of one of the attacks in the Blade of Fate game, for Nintendo DS. I hate just endless Getsuga Tensho being used… BORING. Also there is no Ichigo's hollow because he got it because he took too long to change into a Shinigami. Where the hell did these guys come up with Ichigo being the Heir to the Throne of Spirit king?_


	9. Poisoned Insanity

**Hey People, Azraelean here. The Story is coming to the end of its Second Arc. **

**Poisoned Insanity**

Byakuya was dashing away from the sokyoku at a great speed. Seeing he had a tail he diverted his path.

"My-my-my I can't believe I had to chase after the Brat of the Captains." Kurotsuchi said. "AH well I still will end you, Claw Out Ashisoki-jizo."

Byakuya dodged and only received a small cut to his Cheek as opposed to a decapitated head.

"Why can't I move, Kurotsuchi-Taicho?"

"Because of my zanpakuto, it's the strongest Poison type in Soul Society. Ashisoki-jizo causes paralysis of all the body by releasing a neurotoxin into the bloodstream. Now the only thing you can do is to feel pain, while I cut you apart, I can't wait to ask the Sou-taicho if I can have all the corpses that this rebellion makes. Especially that sister of yours I think I would enjoy melting her into goo quite a bit. I hope the Soutaicho will let me… So much that could be learned from her body."

Byakuya's eyes widened as he thought of the Implications, "You would torture my sister. For that, I shall behead you for your impudence, filth."

"Scatter, Senbon Zakura." Byakuya said. His Body was still unable to move after he released his Zanpakuto but he didn't need to move his body to move his sword.

The petals whirled towards Kurotsuchi who merely said, "NEMU GET OVER HERE NOW."

"Yes, Kurotsuchi-taicho." Saying this she came over to her captain, who then threw her at the incoming Blades, when she was in the middle of the swirling mass, she exploded causing Byakuya to lose control of his Senbon Zakura due to the blinding flash of light.

"You would sacrifice your lieutenant like that and you placed a bomb in her to boot? You have no pride, nor any honor. I shall kill you like the dog you are," After Stating this he managed to release his zanpakuto. "Bankai, Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi."

"Danku." Kurotsuchi said.

Byakuya went around the kido. Then the Zanpakuto reformed into a sword that was floating, and sliced Kurotsuchi's Head off.

"Contemplate this in the underworld, peasant, I will kill anyone who threatens my Sister's safety."

"My-my, I never figured you to be so bloodthirsty Byakuya," Said Sosuke Aizen.

Then he had cut off his left arm.

"What did you do to me?" Byakuya said before he fainted from the pain.

Renji was Streaking off with Rukia Clutched in his arms.

"Are you okay, Rukia?" he asked

"I am, and Ichigo better be too…" She said, menacingly. Or else he is gonna wish he died.

"Ummm, why?" He asked.

"That Baka proposed to me on top of the Freaking Sōkyoku! Right after he had rescued me! He even had the ring on him when he rescued me." She was almost screaming when she said this.

_That Idiot, he should have known better than to ask then. _Renji thought to himself. _I mean why the hell you would ever ask a woman before you know if the two of you are going to survive the day._ "I notice you are wearing the ring though… So it obviously wasn't that big a mistake."

What was I supposed to do, Refuse him when he shows up to save me from my death. That idiot didn't give me a choice.

"Would you have said yes if he hadn't done that though?" Renji asked already knowing the answer.

"Shut up. That's beside the point. And anyway he should have approached Ni-sama about it first."

Renji then said, "Rukia, he did."

"WHAT?" She shrieked. "Ichigo _ASKED_ Ni-sama, when?"

"Right after you left the Seireitei for the world of the Living." He told her.

"Why would he do it then, of all times? Why wouldn't he ask me first?"

"You both are IDIOTS." Renji said to her. "That goodbye kiss he gave you before you left was for two things.

"First, he was saying that he "LOVED YOU" and would never stop," Renji said doing the little quotation marks in the air for extra emphasis. "And he wanted you to take care of yourself."

"Second he was asking if your love for him would ever stop." Renji intoned. "And apparently he got a positive answer; because he cashed in every favor I owed him to let Byakuya have a day off from the office."

"He then went to talk with your brother." Renji said. "I'd never seen him so scared before in my life, but he did it. And he asked Byakuya for your hand in marriage just like a person wishing to marry you should."

"He did all that for me?" She asked

"Yes, idiot, He did all that just for you. And ever since then Byakuya has been humming wedding Songs in the Office, ACTUALLY FREAKING HUMMING!"

"Then when you were brought back by us for trial and Ichigo heard their decision He was ready to slay the central 46 to keep you alive. Your Brother actually had to restrain him and drag him back to squad thirteen's barracks. Then he, Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Kisuke Urahara, all conspired to train Ichigo to become strong enough to stop your execution."

"I also trained to help him. You weren't ever alone, Rukia." Renji concluded his monologue.

Rukia was at a loss for words. Ichigo would have laughed at this, especially because he was usually on the receiving end of one of her rants.

But then Renji saw a shadow forming in front of him, so he dove to the side, making sure Rukia was not injured.

"Are you Okay, Rukia?" He asked worriedly.

"She may be for now, but not for long, child." The helmeted Captain Komamura said brandishing his Zanpakuto. "I shall kill you for disobeying Yamamoto-sama and stopping that girls execution."

_**And Cut E-be-de-the-duh-that's all folks. **__**R&R S'il-vous-plais.**__** Also don't forget that i am writing other stories and you should read them too. Ichigo Taicho and Ichigo Montague and Rukia Capulet need some love too. Thanks to all of you who have read all of this. Also I will probably make IPM have like 20 chapters so stay tuned…**_Azraelean


End file.
